I married my high school sweetheart
by mick3y92
Summary: random moments of Brittana from high school bullies to future family choices unconnected Au fics about what Santana and Brittany's lives could be like if they were together
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So i wrote some short fics on tumblr and now im here hope you enjoy my random brittana moments **

* * *

><p>Everything had been going pretty well for Santana and Brittany after they came out as a couple. People were still scared of the raven haired beauty, and no one could actually be mean to Brittany because it is just seemed worse than kicking a puppy. Santana actually started to believe that she wasted time hiding her feelings because none of the things she feared happened. But all those thoughts faded when she was hit in the face with a red iceberg.<p>

"See, I told you dykes look good in red." Azimio said, high-fiving some nameless jock.

Santana stood frozen in the crowed hallway with her eyes shut tight, listening to what sounded like hundreds of students laughing at her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and began dragging her off to what she assumed was the girls bathroom. Even with her eyes screwed shut she knew that soft hand belonged to none other than Brittany. The caramel skinned girl loved that her partner always seemed to know when she needed her, but this time she wished Brittany hadn't come.

Santana never would have told Brittany that she was slushied. She could take all the abuse the assholes at school would throw at her but Santana knew Brittany wasn't like her. The beautiful blonde was sensitive and she didn't want her to be upset. Santana, although her pride would be hurt, could hide her feelings under her queen bitch face because she would never give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they caused her pain.

"Baby keep your eyes closed so I can clean you off." Brittany said in a soft voice.

"I'm fine B, don't worry about it. I can do it myself." Santana replied trying to seem unfazed by the situation and blindly searching for the sink.

"No! Sit down." Brittany said sternly causing her counterpart's eyes to shoot up open only to regret it the second they did.

"Shit, it burns!" Santana yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls of the empty bathroom.

Brittany guided Santana down to the chair and began wiping of the slushy from her girlfriend's face.

"I'm sorry I yelled San, but you can be so stubborn sometimes." Brittany sighed.

"I know Britt, but I don't like being like this. How can I protect you if I can't even protect myself?" Santana repiled, finally opening her eyes that were now free of red dye #40.

"Honey, you don't always have to protect me. I can be your knight in shining armor too." Brittany answered taking the shorter girl's hand in he own.

Santana just smiled as she stared into crystal blue orbs and nodded her head.

"I love you, did you know that?" Santana asked after a while of just gazing at the woman in front of her.

Brittany just giggled and brought Santana into a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: just Santana being her hidden romantic self enjoy (remember I said these are unrelated pieces so they won't progress like a usual multichaptered fic)**

* * *

><p>Santana told Brittany a week before they went on Christmas break that she wouldn't be able to spend it with her like they usually do. Santana's parents decided that this year they would go visit her Aunt Callie and they would stay at her house until New Years. Although Brittany put up a good front when she told Santana that it was okay and to have fun, Santana knew it was all a lie.<p>

Brittany's parents were going to Florida for Christmas, but because Christmas isn't the same without snow Brittany told them she didn't want to go. But to be honest, Christmas just wasn't Christmas if it was without Santana. Now it was too late for Brittany to change her mine about going with her parents, so she would spend Christmas all by her lonesome.

"Come on B. We can go see Santa before I leave." Santana said hoping to cheer her friend up.

It seemed to work because Brittany beamed a 100 watt smile at her and they were off to the mall. It was a tradition the couple had done every year since they were 7 years old, but this time was different. Brittany whispered her wish into the horribly dressed Santa, he nodded and she left of his lap heading over towards Santana who had gone before her.

Santana said goodbye to Brittany at the airport the next day and she gave her the tightest hug she could manage. She knew this was going to be hard for Brittany, but she had to do it. As Santana and her family walked away a single tear slide down Brittany's face.

Brittany didn't know what to do with herself. She had never spent a Christmas without Santana before and didn't want to start now. Luckily, Quinn didn't go anywhere for the holidays so Brittany went to her house for the next two days. They had fun together, just like old times but Brittany had to leave Christmas eve because the Fabray's were going to a party that was invitation only.

Honestly, Russel didn't want to take Brittany with them because he thought the blonde would make them look bad with her crazy comments, so he sent her on way.

Brittany walked home in the cold looking at the snow flakes fall as she tried to keep warm inside of Santana's old hoodie. When the dancer finally made her way into her house, she saw something she didn't expect.

"Open me" was written on a small Tiffiany's box that was placed on the banister. Brittany was confused because she was sure her parents gave her all of her gifts already before they left for Florida.

But out of curiosity, Brittany opened the box and her eyes gazed upon a necklace that held a golden key with dimaonds embedded in the sides. It was absolutely breathtaking and Brittany couldn't help but wonder who had left it for her. She looked for a name but all she found was another note in the box that said Te Amo.

Brittany wasn't the best in Spanish class so she couldn't remember what the words meant, all she knew was that Santana would whisper them into her ear when she thought she was sleeping. But it couldn't have been Santana who left the gift because Brittany and seen her off to the airport herself.

Thoroughly confused, Brittany made her way up to her room and slowly pushed the door open.

"Merry Christmas baby!" Santana said holding a box of chocolates like it was valentines day.

"Sanny! What are you doing here, I thought you had to go see your aunt?"

"I didn't. My mom and dad left to go see her but I told them I didn't want to go. Instead I convinced them to left me take the car so I could drive to get your gift." Santana explained pointing to the box holding the necklace Brittany opened earlier.

"But I don't understand, why would you lie?" Brittany asked hurt that Santana would lie to her about leaving.

"I needed you to be out of the house so I could sneak in here and surprise you. I knew if I said I wasn't going with my parents I wouldn't have had time to set this up."

For the first time since Brittany walked into the room she actually looked at something that wasn't Santana. The room had a red tint to it, thanks to a red bandanna covering the lamp shade, and rose petals spread all over the floor and bed. There were cinnamon scented candles lit around the room and soft music playing from Santana's ipod.

"You did all of this for me?" Brittany asked in awe of what her bedroom looked like.

"Of course, I had to go all out if I was going to do this right." Santana answered.

"Do what right?" The blonde asked.

"This." Santana said getting down on one knee and reaching for Brittany's hand.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: So here's another installment of brittana life moments. I wanted to write some fluff so this is what came about. I know I should update my other fics and I will but this was just something random I wanted to share. I hope you like it. **

**s/n: like stated in the summary these fics aren't connected so if you're confused as to how Santana could be a CEO and novelist it's because they aren't in the same universe. Although I may keep the same names for their kids if I write more it's still undecided. **

**And to the anon reviewer: No I didn't mean for her to say wife in the previous chapter. Santana and Brittany are still in high school but they haven't official become a couple yet. That's why she asked her to make it official.**

* * *

><p>Being a CEO of a renowned marketing company was very taxing. Santana had to get up earlier than most and usually left later than everyone else. It took her a lot of hard work and sleepless nights to get to the position she's in now but the job has its perks.<p>

"Marcus I'm heading out earlier today, so cancel any meetings I have to the rest of the day." Santana said to her assistant.

"R-really? Is everything okay, do you need me to call you a doctor or something becau-"

"What! No. Everything's fine, I don't need a doctor. Why would you even ask that?" Santana said confused.

"Well Ms. Lopez, you never leave work before 8 and it's on 3:30. I-I was just checking to make sure everything was okay." Marcus answered nervously.

Santana may be all grown up now but she was still known for her verbal tongue lashings. Some things never change. Smirked to herself, glad that she still had the power to make men squirm under her gaze.

"Haha, I know, I'm a workaholic but I have plans tonight so I'm leaving earlier. If that's okay with you?" Santana responded with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh yes, I didn't mean anything by it I-I was just..uhh sorr-" Santana cut Marcus off from his nervous stuttering with a light tap on his shoulder.

"Marcus relax, I'm only kidding. Stop being so afraid of me, I won't bite. I know I can be kind of a hard ass but that's only if people aren't doing their jobs right. You have nothing to worry about, okay." Santana reassured her new assistant.

The old one was fired for being late too often and not being up to Santana's standards when it came to organization. At least that's the only reasons she could legally state. She didn't like how he would openly gawk at Brittany anytime she came to the office for something, not to mention he was more annoying than Rachel Berry.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I won't be needing you for anything and the deal with Harvey Johnson doesn't have to be finalized until Monday. Take a long weekend." Santana added grabbing her coat and walking out of her office hearing the faint sounds of Marcus thanking her.

Santana walked to her black Maybach 57S Xenatec coupe with her head held low for the first time that day. Marcus was right when he said she never leaves her office. She felt horrible about how this job has affected her relationship with the love of her life. She was sure Brittany was tired of excuses for having dinner alone or waking up in the morning to find Santana's side of the bed ice cold from her absents.

"I have to be better. I will be better and it starts today." Santana told herself as she started her engine and drove home to get prepared for, what she hoped, one of the best nights of her life.

Brittany had a long day at the dance studio and really just wanted to relax, but her calendar alarm went off reminded her that it was date night. As much as she would love to draw herself a bubble bath and curl up with a good book she couldn't turn down her girlfriend. It's been a rough couple of months and she barely got to spend time with her anymore. Brittany knows how important work is to Santana, it's the same for Brittany, but she wishes they could have quality time together.

When Brittany arrived home she was met with silence, per usual as of late. When they first started to have planned evenings to go out, Santana would be home and get ready with her but lately Santana would end up meeting her at whatever restaurant they went to. Sadly the last few evenings they planned were canceled and she was afraid it might happen again tonight. Brittany hadn't spoken to the brunette since this morning when they actually had breakfast together.

It was a pleasant surprise for Brittany since she was used to Santana already being gone in the mornings but now she was a bit skeptical. Maybe the only reason Santana stay for breakfast was because she knew she wouldn't be able to go out tonight. Once that thought crossed her mind it made Brittany's heart hurt at the very probable possibility, but all of those ideas were thrown out the window when she saw a navy blue cocktail dress hanging on the door to her and Santana's bedroom.

There was a note on hanging from the dress that simply said

_Wear Me._

The dress was beautiful but it was a bit more extravagant than her usual outfits. Even though they went out to fancy dinners, she had never worn something like this. It looked like something straight off the runway for fashion week. Brittany wasn't sure what the occasion was but she thought it was sweet that Santana had gone out of her way to buy her this.

During the time Brittany took to get ready she started to grow frantic of the idea that she was forgetting something important. If Santana had simply brought her a new dress she wouldn't have second guessed herself, but when she went to her vanity to put on her makeup to find some suitable jewelry to wear she found another gift.

This time it was a box with a diamond heart sapphire necklace inside, with the same note attached as before. It was simple and elegant, exactly something Brittany would wear. She never liked to be ostentatious when it came to things she wore. She wanted it to add to her beauty not distract people with flashy material items. If Brittany wasn't so nervous that she was overlooking something important she would have thought the whole thing was romantic but her mind was running away with her.

"Why would Santana do all of this for a regular date night? What the hell could I be forgetting?" Brittany spoke out loud.

Brittany had finished getting ready for her date when she realized she had no idea where they were going tonight. Usually if Santana wouldn't be able to come home she would text Brittany where she had planned to go. But her girlfriend hadn't texted her at all. She decided since it was close to 8:30, the time they usually had dinner, she would just get in her car and call Santana to figure out where they were meeting up for the night when she found another note.

The card was sitting on the middle of the stand by the front door, where Brittany and Santana always placed their keys.

_Your Chariot Awaits _

Brittany wasn't sure what the note meant. The ones before it had also come with some sort of gift but why would Santana use her car keys a gift. It didn't make any sense.

Forgoing the idea to decipher the message, Brittany picked up her keys, locked their apartment door, and made her way downstairs. Brittany quickly exited the elevator and waved goodbye to their doorman Larry.

"Oh Miss Brittany, your car is waiting outside for you." Larry said causing Brittany to stop in her tracks.

"My car? How would my car be waiting for me, we don't valet and I still have my keys?" Brittany asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh no ma'am, the car Miss Santana sent for you. She told me to let you know it was here when you made your way down this evening." The doorman said opening the door for Brittany to walk through.

Needless to say when Brittany saw the Mercedes-Benz Limousine waiting for her she was beyond shocked. The driver got out and asked if she was Miss Brittany Pierce and all she could do was nod. He smiled at her and opened the backdoor for her to get in. Brittany turned back to Larry who had a impressed smile on his face and told her to have a wonderful night, before heading back into the building. Brittany turned around and slowly walked to the backseat of the limo still in shock.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked the driver.

"Miss Santana told me I was not allowed to say. Only that it was a place you would enjoy." The driver responded.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore and texted Santana. She needed answers.

"_Santana what's going on?" Brittany sent, sadly the only response she got was "Be patient."_

This whole night kept getting weirder by the second, not that Brittany was complaining. Because by all means this was a good weird, an amazing weird, but she didn't like being kept out of the loop. After what seemed like a lifetime, but was really only about 20 minutes, Brittany had finally reached her destination. Wherever that was. The driver opened her door once more and tipped his hat telling her to have a wonderful evening as he got back in the limo to drive off.

For the first time all night Brittany finally laid eyes on her girlfriend. Santana was in a low cut black dress, with one red rose in her hand. The smile that was plastered across her face when Brittany finally met her eyes was blinding.

"This is for you." Santana said handing Brittany the rose when she walked up to her.

"Santana, what's all this about?" Brittany questioned.

"What, can't I just do something nice for my lovely girlfriend of 5 years?" Santana answered with a question.

"No, you can and this is all amazing but-"

"Britt, do you even know where we are right now?" Santana cut the blonde off hoping to end the interrogation.

"Oh my God, you didn't?" Brittany asked excitedly only now realizing where she was dropped off at.

"Yes, I did." Santana replied smugly.

"But how? this place is always booked?"

"Nothings too good for my girl. I know how bad you've wanted to come here since Mike and Tina told you about it and I thought I should make a whole night of it. I hope you didn't mind being kept in the dark. I just wanted it to be a surprise." Santana added.

"Santana you are the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." Brittany said leaning in to kiss her partner.

"Come on Britt, our table's waiting." Santana said as she led her girlfriend into the _One If By Land, Two If By Sea_ restaurant.

As the couple walked into the restaurant they were greeted by live piano music, and the warmth only produced by actual working fireplaces. The dim lighting and elegant décor really made for an awesome romantic dinner. They sat in a booth close to a fireplace and looked over the menu. Brittany tried to casually guess if there was something she had forgotten but according to Santana there was nothing she overlooked. The rest of dinner they talked about the anything and everything until their dessert came.

"Brittany, I have something to tell you." Santana said in a shaky voice.

"Oh my God, are you dying? Is that why you did all of this is something wron-"

"Britt whoa, hold you horses. It's nothing like that, although it is really important." Santana cut Brittany off hoping to calm her worried girlfriend down.

"Brittany, we've been through so much together. I've known you damn near all of my life and I have to say, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would be where I am now. You're my rock Brittany. The one thing in this world that means more to me than life itself. I can't believe how blessed I am to have found my soul mate when I was only 6 years olds. I know back then I didn't know how much you were going to mean to me, but I'm so glad I decided to accept your out stretched pinky on the playground that day. I know things have been rocky lately and I haven't been home as much as I would like, but I promise I'll be better because I would do anything for you. I would die for you if given the chance and I don't know why it took me so long to realize it." Santana said her voice trembling.

Brittany was close to tears and was about to respond when Santana got out of her seat and bent down on one knee. Santana opened the little velvet box with a sapphire ring cut into the shape of a dolphin and began to speak again.

"It took me so long to realize what I have with you is the most precious thing in the world and I don't want to waste any more time. Brittany Susan Pierce will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The flood gates opened as soon as Brittany understood what Santana was asking her. Tears flowed down Brittany's face like rainfall, and her throat felt like it was about to close up on her. She stared back into her girlfriend's eyes and responded the only way she knew how, with the most passionate kiss she has ever given anyone.

"Yes," Brittany cried, "of course I'll marry you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: So here's another installment of brittana life moments. I wanted to write some fluff so this is what came about. I know I should update my other fics and I will but this was just something random I wanted to share. I hope you like it. **

**s/n: like stated in the summary these fics aren't connected so if you're confused as to how Santana could be a CEO and novelist it's because they aren't in the same universe. Although I may keep the same names for their kids if I write more it's still undecided. **

**And to the anon reviewer: No I didn't mean for her to say wife in the previous chapter. Santana and Brittany are still in high school but they haven't official become a couple yet. That's why she asked her to make it official.**

* * *

><p>Being a CEO of a renowned marketing company was very taxing. Santana had to get up earlier than most and usually left later than everyone else. It took her a lot of hard work and sleepless nights to get to the position she's in now but the job has its perks.<p>

"Marcus I'm heading out earlier today, so cancel any meetings I have to the rest of the day." Santana said to her assistant.

"R-really? Is everything okay, do you need me to call you a doctor or something becau-"

"What! No. Everything's fine, I don't need a doctor. Why would you even ask that?" Santana said confused.

"Well Ms. Lopez, you never leave work before 8 and it's on 3:30. I-I was just checking to make sure everything was okay." Marcus answered nervously.

Santana may be all grown up now but she was still known for her verbal tongue lashings. Some things never change. Smirked to herself, glad that she still had the power to make men squirm under her gaze.

"Haha, I know, I'm a workaholic but I have plans tonight so I'm leaving earlier. If that's okay with you?" Santana responded with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh yes, I didn't mean anything by it I-I was just..uhh sorr-" Santana cut Marcus off from his nervous stuttering with a light tap on his shoulder.

"Marcus relax, I'm only kidding. Stop being so afraid of me, I won't bite. I know I can be kind of a hard ass but that's only if people aren't doing their jobs right. You have nothing to worry about, okay." Santana reassured her new assistant.

The old one was fired for being late too often and not being up to Santana's standards when it came to organization. At least that's the only reasons she could legally state. She didn't like how he would openly gawk at Brittany anytime she came to the office for something, not to mention he was more annoying than Rachel Berry.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I won't be needing you for anything and the deal with Harvey Johnson doesn't have to be finalized until Monday. Take a long weekend." Santana added grabbing her coat and walking out of her office hearing the faint sounds of Marcus thanking her.

Santana walked to her black Maybach 57S Xenatec coupe with her head held low for the first time that day. Marcus was right when he said she never leaves her office. She felt horrible about how this job has affected her relationship with the love of her life. She was sure Brittany was tired of excuses for having dinner alone or waking up in the morning to find Santana's side of the bed ice cold from her absents.

"I have to be better. I will be better and it starts today." Santana told herself as she started her engine and drove home to get prepared for, what she hoped, one of the best nights of her life.

Brittany had a long day at the dance studio and really just wanted to relax, but her calendar alarm went off reminded her that it was date night. As much as she would love to draw herself a bubble bath and curl up with a good book she couldn't turn down her girlfriend. It's been a rough couple of months and she barely got to spend time with her anymore. Brittany knows how important work is to Santana, it's the same for Brittany, but she wishes they could have quality time together.

When Brittany arrived home she was met with silence, per usual as of late. When they first started to have planned evenings to go out, Santana would be home and get ready with her but lately Santana would end up meeting her at whatever restaurant they went to. Sadly the last few evenings they planned were canceled and she was afraid it might happen again tonight. Brittany hadn't spoken to the brunette since this morning when they actually had breakfast together.

It was a pleasant surprise for Brittany since she was used to Santana already being gone in the mornings but now she was a bit skeptical. Maybe the only reason Santana stay for breakfast was because she knew she wouldn't be able to go out tonight. Once that thought crossed her mind it made Brittany's heart hurt at the very probable possibility, but all of those ideas were thrown out the window when she saw a navy blue cocktail dress hanging on the door to her and Santana's bedroom.

There was a note on hanging from the dress that simply said

_Wear Me._

The dress was beautiful but it was a bit more extravagant than her usual outfits. Even though they went out to fancy dinners, she had never worn something like this. It looked like something straight off the runway for fashion week. Brittany wasn't sure what the occasion was but she thought it was sweet that Santana had gone out of her way to buy her this.

During the time Brittany took to get ready she started to grow frantic of the idea that she was forgetting something important. If Santana had simply brought her a new dress she wouldn't have second guessed herself, but when she went to her vanity to put on her makeup to find some suitable jewelry to wear she found another gift.

This time it was a box with a diamond heart sapphire necklace inside, with the same note attached as before. It was simple and elegant, exactly something Brittany would wear. She never liked to be ostentatious when it came to things she wore. She wanted it to add to her beauty not distract people with flashy material items. If Brittany wasn't so nervous that she was overlooking something important she would have thought the whole thing was romantic but her mind was running away with her.

"Why would Santana do all of this for a regular date night? What the hell could I be forgetting?" Brittany spoke out loud.

Brittany had finished getting ready for her date when she realized she had no idea where they were going tonight. Usually if Santana wouldn't be able to come home she would text Brittany where she had planned to go. But her girlfriend hadn't texted her at all. She decided since it was close to 8:30, the time they usually had dinner, she would just get in her car and call Santana to figure out where they were meeting up for the night when she found another note.

The card was sitting on the middle of the stand by the front door, where Brittany and Santana always placed their keys.

_Your Chariot Awaits _

Brittany wasn't sure what the note meant. The ones before it had also come with some sort of gift but why would Santana use her car keys a gift. It didn't make any sense.

Forgoing the idea to decipher the message, Brittany picked up her keys, locked their apartment door, and made her way downstairs. Brittany quickly exited the elevator and waved goodbye to their doorman Larry.

"Oh Miss Brittany, your car is waiting outside for you." Larry said causing Brittany to stop in her tracks.

"My car? How would my car be waiting for me, we don't valet and I still have my keys?" Brittany asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh no ma'am, the car Miss Santana sent for you. She told me to let you know it was here when you made your way down this evening." The doorman said opening the door for Brittany to walk through.

Needless to say when Brittany saw the Mercedes-Benz Limousine waiting for her she was beyond shocked. The driver got out and asked if she was Miss Brittany Pierce and all she could do was nod. He smiled at her and opened the backdoor for her to get in. Brittany turned back to Larry who had a impressed smile on his face and told her to have a wonderful night, before heading back into the building. Brittany turned around and slowly walked to the backseat of the limo still in shock.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked the driver.

"Miss Santana told me I was not allowed to say. Only that it was a place you would enjoy." The driver responded.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore and texted Santana. She needed answers.

"_Santana what's going on?" Brittany sent, sadly the only response she got was "Be patient."_

This whole night kept getting weirder by the second, not that Brittany was complaining. Because by all means this was a good weird, an amazing weird, but she didn't like being kept out of the loop. After what seemed like a lifetime, but was really only about 20 minutes, Brittany had finally reached her destination. Wherever that was. The driver opened her door once more and tipped his hat telling her to have a wonderful evening as he got back in the limo to drive off.

For the first time all night Brittany finally laid eyes on her girlfriend. Santana was in a low cut black dress, with one red rose in her hand. The smile that was plastered across her face when Brittany finally met her eyes was blinding.

"This is for you." Santana said handing Brittany the rose when she walked up to her.

"Santana, what's all this about?" Brittany questioned.

"What, can't I just do something nice for my lovely girlfriend of 5 years?" Santana answered with a question.

"No, you can and this is all amazing but-"

"Britt, do you even know where we are right now?" Santana cut the blonde off hoping to end the interrogation.

"Oh my God, you didn't?" Brittany asked excitedly only now realizing where she was dropped off at.

"Yes, I did." Santana replied smugly.

"But how? this place is always booked?"

"Nothings too good for my girl. I know how bad you've wanted to come here since Mike and Tina told you about it and I thought I should make a whole night of it. I hope you didn't mind being kept in the dark. I just wanted it to be a surprise." Santana added.

"Santana you are the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for." Brittany said leaning in to kiss her partner.

"Come on Britt, our table's waiting." Santana said as she led her girlfriend into the _One If By Land, Two If By Sea_ restaurant.

As the couple walked into the restaurant they were greeted by live piano music, and the warmth only produced by actual working fireplaces. The dim lighting and elegant décor really made for an awesome romantic dinner. They sat in a booth close to a fireplace and looked over the menu. Brittany tried to casually guess if there was something she had forgotten but according to Santana there was nothing she overlooked. The rest of dinner they talked about the anything and everything until their dessert came.

"Brittany, I have something to tell you." Santana said in a shaky voice.

"Oh my God, are you dying? Is that why you did all of this is something wron-"

"Britt whoa, hold you horses. It's nothing like that, although it is really important." Santana cut Brittany off hoping to calm her worried girlfriend down.

"Brittany, we've been through so much together. I've known you damn near all of my life and I have to say, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would be where I am now. You're my rock Brittany. The one thing in this world that means more to me than life itself. I can't believe how blessed I am to have found my soul mate when I was only 6 years olds. I know back then I didn't know how much you were going to mean to me, but I'm so glad I decided to accept your out stretched pinky on the playground that day. I know things have been rocky lately and I haven't been home as much as I would like, but I promise I'll be better because I would do anything for you. I would die for you if given the chance and I don't know why it took me so long to realize it." Santana said her voice trembling.

Brittany was close to tears and was about to respond when Santana got out of her seat and bent down on one knee. Santana opened the little velvet box with a sapphire ring cut into the shape of a dolphin and began to speak again.

"It took me so long to realize what I have with you is the most precious thing in the world and I don't want to waste any more time. Brittany Susan Pierce will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The flood gates opened as soon as Brittany understood what Santana was asking her. Tears flowed down Brittany's face like rainfall, and her throat felt like it was about to close up on her. She stared back into her girlfriend's eyes and responded the only way she knew how, with the most passionate kiss she has ever given anyone.

"Yes," Brittany cried, "of course I'll marry you!"


End file.
